A light in the Darkness
by firearcathian
Summary: Anna has walked the earth for thousands of years, but when the darkness she has been hiding catches up with her, who will save her, before its to late. suck at summaries, really good story though. story of how Caius became so bitter, and how he heals.
1. Chapter 1

ok, everyone here is my first chapter for my new insperation that struck me last night, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT there.

When time passes a person without them noticing it, the pain also passes, taking away the grief that was felt when they weren't just acknowledging the angst felt when you do notice pain. Nothing took away the pain, not anything.

Without the drag of time, you become numb of the hurt, the betrayal that was issued doesn't exist. The time of grieving does not catch up to you.

But when a human take it upon themselves to lift everyone's pain from around them, onto their shoulders, it can go wrong…So wrong.

One person isn't meant to feel so much at once…that it might overload their small senses, and turn them into something dark, or the dark uses them. But for one girl that was not the case.

She relished in its power, every pain felt from another, she lifted them out of the dark. Only to be cast deeper into the pit, which she had knowingly excepted the pain of others.

But no thanks came to her, time had not passed for them, for they had not felt the pain, but it had passed for her. She was the one that carried the wait of the others, controlled the darkness…that is until the night of the slaughter.

#

Stepping off the block on to the paved road, I looked about me, the crowded streets of Volterra.

Land of the insane, that's what I had called it the moment I stepped foot behind the gate.

The pain of this place was overwhelming.

How could these people not feel it waiting in the dark ready to swallow you whole once the candle was blown out. And that's what they did, they freaken turned off the lights.

People around here were like lambs waiting to be slaughtered, lifting them out of the dust was going to be hard. But I would do it, I felt like it was my duty to help them, if I had this gift why not use it to help others.

"Aaarhhhh!!!! This place is such a drag." mumbling to myself I took off toward my apartment, the moon shining down onto the busy streets. Passing the news stand I froze, the paper catching my attention.

15 missing people.

"Miss." startled from my thoughts I looked up, the kind face of and elderly woman looked back at me.

"Would you mind helping me to my car, I don't think that I will be able to carry all these groceries, silly old me forgot my cane again." pity welled up, as the air around me swarmed with the feelings of this woman, the frustration of needing help.

Smiling I took both paper bags, following her to a tiny bug.

"Thank you, such a kind, beautiful young woman. There needs to be more like you out in the world, if there was then we would live in such a nicer community." blushing I reached out to help her-

"You are the winner to get a free trip into the center of Volterra." a high ringing voice came from directly behind us. Obviously pointed toward the older woman. Her face looked awed, turning slowly I drew back like a cornered snake, there was something off about the woman in front of us.

She was to beautiful.

Mahogany waves fell to her waist, violet eyes piercing into the woman beside me. I felt her frail hand tense on mine.

"Come with me, and the other winners. To see the true beauty of Volterra." again the stirring feeling in my gut curled in my stomach, if this woman was going to take grandma, then I was going with her.

"How?" for the first time since she came the ringing voice one looked at me.

"What?" she seemed annoyed.

"Nothing."

#

We had been walking for 20 minutes, Greta, the older woman was walking steadily with her cane…bless that poor thing.

Heidi, the one that told Greta, that she had won, swayed in front of us. There were 20 of us that had won.

Even some were tourists. My control was starting to slip being this close to so many people at once. Shaking my head I focused on Greta's pain, her frustration and anger, trying to blot out everything else.

But nothing was coming from Heidi, she was blank. Drawing away Greta's pain, I smiled when her walk became more determined. Her eyes losing some of the daze. Putting more weight into the chest locked up inside of my heart.

I knew that I would never be able to love a single person, I had sentenced myself to that a long time ago, the day that I…trailing off I sighed, what happened didn't matter. It was the thought that I could help someone, even if I wasn't able to help him.

With an aching heart I stumbled, it had been _so many _years since I had seen HIM.

"It's okay dear, we're almost there, even an old one like me can feel that." the irony, this young being calling herself old…when she was probably only 80, years old. She didn't know what _old_ was, old was being able to walk among the pyramids when they were in the first building blocks.

I was here at the beginning.

One of the chosen to walk among man, to heal them, look after them, and to punish them.

Time did not pass me, I was a diamond in the crumbling sands of Mankind. Watching as they felt love, pain, anger, and fear. While all I could do was take that away, I have never been angered at what I am, for I cannot feel those feelings.

I am here for THEM.

An icy hand jostled me from my thoughts, looking up I stared into the violet eyes Heidi , a cruel sneer on her face, "We are here."

Immediately excited whisper were took up in the crowd as we waited for her to open the large stone doors. Emotions whirled around me, from fear to joy. But the most prominent, was the one coming from Greta, her hand shook as we waited.

When I had chosen to walk this path I had revoked all of my emotions, so I would not be biased in who or what needed my help. Nothing could sway me. Except for HIM. He was the only one that I had saved for my jealous reasons, and for that I was being punished still to this day.

My punishment was to never feel the love that I had, the love that had entered my heart from the first moment I had laid eyes on him, his anguish capturing my heart like no other.

But that is where it ended, when he was taken away from me, my punishment came.

Creaking reached my ears.

The sound of many voices.

The doors were opening.

"Come…just a few more minutes and we will be where we are needed."

Walking through the hall, time seemed to freeze as we were passed by swift moving cloaked figure, so much hatred radiating off of him my knees almost buckled. A crying girl in his arms sobbing as though she held on for dear life.

One emotion struck me even harder than the anger and hatred.

Love…so much of it was pouring from the male, it wrapped around the crying female like it was trying to protect her from the outside world. Making sure no harm reached her.

My heart actually _ached_ we had been blessed with that, until father, had found out. In the end HE had been broken beyond repair.

Our eyes locked, stormy black against cold silver. Darkness swirled around in the pit of my stomach, making me dizzy all the trapped pain in the chest of my heart. Thousands of years of pain. And no one would be able to take it away.

He looked away almost instantly, gripping the woman harder.

Then he was gone, out into the hallway that we had just exited.

We began to move forward, pushing into the stone antechamber, trying to get the first look. Closing my eyes I let Greta lead me. Her soft warm hand the only comfort in this cold stone world we had entered.

Finally opening my eyes I gasped, we were surrounded by at least a hundred beautiful angels. Each one had ruby eyes. A cold smile.

Where had she taken us!

"Well, well, well looks like you outdid yourself this time Heidi, we might even have to award you." a singing voice split through everyone, as we all migrated around the room but never straying to close to the angels.

His milky ruby eyes feasted on them. Not seeing me.

The darkness was now almost thrashing in my heart, gasping I fell to one knee. It was _trying _to break free! Dust rose up around me as it lifted with the currents spinning around me softly as I fought for control.

"What do we have here…tsk tsk tsk."

"Feed, but leave this young one." laughing internally at the thought that I was young, but my body froze when I processed what he had told the other to do.

Feed.

Leaping to my feet. But I was to slow, screams took up around me, as flashes of white circled through the room.

Something warm, and wet splashed against my cheek, and shirt. With a trembling hand I reached to wipe it off, brushing my hand across my face I stared at the dark wettness, clinging to my hand.

Blood.

As soon as it had started, it stopped every one was lying around me. Leaving me standing at the center alone bathed in their blood. My control snapped.

"…N-…Noo, no, no, no, NO,NOOO!" my shrieking filled the room, the deadly quiet disrupted. Bloody eyes looked on at me. This wasn't happening. The darkness that I had been trying to control, the lock on the chest was opened freeing the pain from inside.

Washing through me, overflowing into my tears, as they streamed black.

The light was gone.

________________________________________________________________________

So there is the first chapter I hope that you will review, if you do I will write more. Sorry the chappy is so short just trying to get the beginning started. And no I do not own twilight if I did then Edward would not be dating Bella right now…(heheheJ)


	2. When the Candle Blows Out

K everyone here is chapter 2 READ AND REVIEW thank you J

Chapter 2 The Candle Goes Out

Damp, moldy air blew into my cell, after THEY had killed everyone, they had thrown me into what seemed like a dungeon. Everything had been so fast, there had been no time for me to at least try and help those poor…poor people.

They had been right there in front of me and I didn't help them. All I wanted was to see the sun again, but the evil ones had ,e.

Chuckling slightly, at the irony of the situation this was the exact same thing that had happened with _**him**_. The guards had taken away my whole life in seconds, punishing me for the love I felt for another…his smile, his amber eyes…they had taken away the one thing that I had wanted to live for.

And sent me walking for another thousand years, feeling nothing but the pain of others, storing it.

Until now, what I had done was unforgivable, I had released the anger…and in the process changing myself. Everything had been piling up, until there was no where else left to pile, and down it tumbled.

He had always said she cared to much for others…if only he had known, and that was what had killed him, not knowing.

Clutching my heart I, curled into myself trying not to feel the flow of darkness through me, tuning out the outer world. Drifting through my memories, tears came to my eyes.

~Flashback~

**Warmth flooded my veins, lounging on a pallet. I waited, giggling when I heard the curses and stumbling through the reeds, trying to reach me. He was so amusing for a human. And beautiful to, exotic. **

"**Hurry up, or I might just jump into the river without you, you silly stump." chuckling I tried to scamper to the side of the river, only to be tackled by a slender, hard body.**

"**No you don't, I might just eat you for that!" **

**Nipping at my hair I wailed in laughter, trying to wriggle my way away from his iron clasp. **

**Growling in my ear, "No you don't, you won't escape me again, my little butterfly," his voice was silent and when he spoke again there was no laughter. "I won't let you go, Nanalei, you have to stay with me…I need you to be here beside me forever."**

**Turning in his arms, I kissed his bare shoulder, I will never leave you, how could I when I had just found something so…perfect.**

"**I-I will never leave you. How could I?"**

**Blazing amber eyes bore into mine, his emotions so easily read I wanted to cry. For what I saw in those young eyes. **

**Love.**

**And the feeling was stronger than any other coming off of him at the moment, that and desperation.**

**I slid my hand to cup his bronze cheek, a faint flush as he leaned into the touch. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Letting the warmth of the sun soak into my back, I laid my head on his chest and slept, forgetting about the waging war of the world for just one small moment.**

~End of Flashback~

Wet hot streaks of tears branded my face, nothing was more noticeable then the pain _I _felt at the moment the memory ended, forgetting the warmth, his warmth.

"…why-why did you have to die?"

Sobbing all over again I curled into myself even more, clutching at my throbbing heart, trying to think of something other then the coldness swirling inside of me. Darkness was what had happened to me.

#

What felt like hours, I finally heard the soft padding of footsteps on stone.

Someone was coming.

Shaking I scooted back to the wall, trying to hide myself from their view. The steps came to a stop right in front of my cell.

The sweet smell encased me, filling my head.

"You're finally awake, young one we are so glad to have you here with us!"

_GREAT!! The crazy one…just what I needed._ not even looking up at him, I turned my back to him. Ignoring the sigh, that poofed out of him…retard.

"…What do you want with me?" giving in, my weak voice filled the silence. Filling in the dark space around him, and me. Nothing.

"What."

Again no answer, it was like he was trying to think of something to say, to fill in the quiet just as I had tried to do.

"Take her."

WHAT!!!! Not even two seconds later, was being lifted by a huge bulk of a man. Slamming against him with all of my might, I let out a yelp not even caring at the sound, he was as hard as a freaken bolder.

The mass of a man chuckled, " I wouldn't do that if I were you, who knows I might just accidentally through you through the wall."

The coldness rushed through me at the threat, urging me to use it…to hurt him.

"You. Will. Put me down now. Before I make you." bighting out the words I lifted my hand to his neck, summoning the darkness to the surface. My hand turned black, carefully I touched him, not sure of what would happen.

Everything happened so fast, one moment I was barely touching him the next I was flung into the wall, him screaming.

Me and the crazy one stared in shock, he kept screaming as a dark print spread around his neck…it looked alive.

I looked him in the eyes, knowing that if I didn't do anything he would die. Whatever I had done was working, slithering down his bulging throat. He clawed at it desperately, only to wound himself farther.

"Ahh…what do we have here?" crazy one looked at the wriggling shadow with hunger. A knot formed in my stomach, like he was waiting for this kind of reaction…waiting for it to come to the surface.

Stumbling over to where, the weeping man lay, I sank to my knees. Pulling his head onto my lap smoothing his silky hair back. Immediate relief came onto his face, it seemed as though the shadow had a mind of its own, sensing that the danger was less threatening he slithered onto my arm, almost lovingly.

The empty feeling was gone.

"Are you all right…I-I'm sorry." still holding him, I stroke his locks.

Nothing was said as he stared into the ceiling.

The hope I had felt crushed, under the weight of the boulder his blank stare released…I had been to late.

I had……killed.

No, no, no, no!!! how could I have done that, it was the one thing that I promised not to do. I was not made to hurt, I was made to heal. To help.

Why had this happened?

'_You……did…nothing…wrong, it…was all…me.' _

Freezing, the coldness crept over me…that voice had been inside of my own head.

'_My…name…is…Bartholomew…I am the…one that …had protected you…this night…and for …every night…'_

He was the shadow. The one that had killed the boy, protecting me but taking a life with not thought to it. Just killing him so I would be saved.

"You are more gifted than I thought, Hmmm…maybe we should take you to see my brothers. Pretty one, you are gifted, that's nothing to cry about." clouds of faux, rolled off of him. He was a liar, an evil, deceiving liar.

"Come, I don't think that you will want to kill another so soon, so it will be easier if you just came willingly."

He was right, there was nothing I could do but go with him…even if it hurt me.

Bartholomew's soft whispers comforted me, it was so strange how could the anger and pain create such a thing…a protector.

"What is your name?" I stared at him, joy entering his bloody eyes.

"Ha-ha, thought you would never ask. Pretty one, my name is Aro." his lips twisted in a smile as I sneered at him…stupid name.

#

We had come to a stop outside of an ancient stone archway, the scent of old pages drifted around the inside. As well as something else.

Something tugged on the edges of my memory, the scent of reeds, and sun drifted throughout the room as well. WHAT was that scent???

"Brothers, come out and meet our little guest, she holds much talent. Maybe even more so than that of Alec and Jane together."

No response.

Looking deeper into the library, I saw two cloaked figures venture forth from a crevice in the wall, gliding over the stone like wraiths. Not close enough to see what they looked like I tried to hide myself against the wall. Trying to vanish.

Never in all my years had I stumbled on this kind of creature…the creatures of blood.

"Brother, what do you want of us now." the silky voice, washed over me…no…shaking at the pain of recognition I slowly turned, not wanting to see who it was behind me.

It couldn't have been HIM, he was DEAD.!!

Glittering red eyes stared down on me, widening when they realized who they were looking at, my heart crashed against my rib cage. It was him, his beautiful face, mad my heart ache.

Nothing was said, he gazed at me…no emotions coming from him, nothing.

"Brother, why did you call us out here to look at a weak being like her?" Caius, sneering turned and prepared to leave. No, no, no, no!!!

I wouldn't lose him again, for there was no one here that could take him away from me now, even if they wanted to.

"WAIT!" two startled figures stared in open shock, while the one I wanted. I watched his back go rigid. Why was he acting this way, why was he here with the evil one, and most importantly why did he call him "Brother"?

Slowly, he turned to face toward us again. Ignoring the fact that his brother and The Evil One…Aro were staring him down.

"Bring her to your rooms if you want Aro, just don't make a mess like the last time."

Air seemed to swoop out of me, dots framed my vision. Stumbling I tried to grasp the wall, before all went dark. The last thing I saw, were sparkling red gems glaring down on me.

________________________________________________________________________

Ok there is my 2nd chapter, read and review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Masked Angels

Turning over, I shifted on the bed.

The empty ache that was left of my heart…burned.

When I had come to I was alone, in this bedroom that smelled of him. His scent clinging to the silk of the sheets. Wafting in and through my memories. I had woken alone, wearing a thin white, floor length nightgown. Hair brushed and braided, with the smell of sun clinging to the golden strands.

I had not been alone for long, that I could feel in the emotions drifting around the room. Bartholomew had been quiet…

Everything was still, as though time had been frozen, just as my heart had been.

Sadness.

Anger.

Fear.

Astonishment.

And finally, hiding underneath the layers upon layers of his emotions. I found the one I had been looking for…Love. It had been weak at first, as if it were afraid to be crushed but the more he had seen me the stronger it got.

But he was not here now, so all I was tasting were the remnants of what he had felt.

Clutching the silk throw, I stepped onto the ground from the velvet folds of his canopy bed. Shivers went down my back, it was so cold.

"…no…" what didn't make any sense was how he was here, I had seen him die.

I had held his bleeding form in my arms, of his last moments.

The memory vivid, it couldn't be wrong…these monsters were all the same.

Hiding behind the mask of angels, to lure my people out of the safety of my arms, and into their stone cold, deadly embrace. Waiting until the sun kissed the ocean, and the sky welcomed her longtime lover of night. Blood would be spilt thousands of more times as the black velvet enclosed upon us.

Hiding the deeds that were to be done in the depths of the Moons cold kisses.

Hiding the liquid of life that was offered to the angels, willingly given of the soft veins of Gods people.

But as we come to realize the sins our angels are about to commit, we are to late, losing the most precious of things to their blood filled eyes.

Our heart.

Caius…what had happened to him, who had done this to him?

Why had he become one of the stone angels…one of the masked?

Legs collapsing I did nothing to stop the warm, wet liquid that trailed down my ivory cheeks. Letting the tears go, I felt as though it was my duty to…to cry for the ones that could not, and the ones that had been taken tonight.

Sobbing I rocked back and forth, trying to forget the splashes of life, that had been spilled upon me. Mocking me for a failure that I could not have stopped. The crime that had been committed tonight, was one that they could not repent for.

…nothing would be able to erase what had taken place, when the sun had go, their screams, of help…of pain.

If only I were stronger…I could have saved them.

'_No…you are…perfect……the way you…are.'_ Bartholomew's warmth, brushed against my mental barriers, comforting.

Darkness moved in the corner of my, coming into the flickering light of the fire.

It was a child, no more than 16. His dark hair fell to the backs of his thighs. Inky blackness were his eyes, contrasting greatly with his marble skin.

Beautiful…was the only word to explain him…not yet to the stones of manhood, but on the breaking point. Sharp angles, sweeping lashes.

'_I…have……come to give…you …comfort.' _lush lips did not move. His penetrating gaze the only indication that it was he who was speaking.

Comfort…something that did not deserve to be shamed by me.

His slight frame wrapped around me.

"W-why did it have t-to happen, why wasn't I s-strong enough to save them?" my weak voice shook.

Strong hands rubbed my lower back, leaning into him. Surrounding myself in the darkness of his arms.

"I-I was to weak, they killed them…they killed them all and I only watched them!"

Anger lashed from him. I could feel as his fists clenched on my back.

His voice was barely controlled, "NO…you are so much better then them, you are life, you heal, save and protect! All they do is take it away…you gave me life!"

"No…no, you are perfect." gentle tremors rocked through me, the emotions coming from him……no, I must be feeling them wrong.

This young man, Bartholomew was the one that would be here for me.

Caius.

My heart ached, clutching onto Bartholomew's, silk tunic, I sobbed letting out all of my pent of emotions…everything. He was no longer my Caius, he had been turned into one of the masked.

The ache intensified, black lights danced like stars as I failed to get enough oxygen to my lungs…causing another black out.

With the last thing that I saw was the dark violet irises of Bartholomew.

Awaking alone, I had not expected for him to stay. I swept my hair from my face clearing my sight of the now lightened room…everything was so silent. I would not face the darkness alone.

I would find _**MY **_Caius. My sweet, blushing Caius, my lovely warm amber eyed Caius. If he would not return to me then I would go to him.

Bartholomew would come willingly with me, for that I was sure…I hoped. He was my only comfort in this cruel masked world, he was the only one that I knew for sure would not betray me.

My heart moved, pounding painfully against my ribs I would not be moved by their grace. I would not be persuaded from finding my love…even if I had to kill, I would not regret, nothing could make me regret anything when all of this was my fault.

After all I was the one to create the Cold Ones.

….

….

…

….

Theres chp 3, sorry its so short, I have had finals and been at my g-mas house couldn't upload. L R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Heres another chapter, and I am so sorry for making you wait for so long, I always get mad about my favorite stories not updating and here I am doing the same thing ^_^ Once again I don t own twilight, or the character just my own, and my cracked up plotline

((Foreshadow)  
Closing her eyes, letting few tears escape, mixing with the pouring sky. She wondered when she had come to this point. Losing everything for what an unbreakable promise, which seemed pretty broken. Holding her side she sighed as silver blood leaked from the lacerations, staining the ground around her.

She prayed with all of her might that she might just might be forgiven for she had let take place on this night.

Placing a weak hand to the crucifix that had been branded onto the top of her left breast. Since her awakening on this dying planet, she had known her task, to save what could not be saved, to guide those who would not be guided and to love those who had no love.

The lord had placed her on his children s planet to heal.

Hacking out a bloody cough, she smirked at the irony of it all.

Doomed to love, loved to doom.

Her mind blackening, shadows gaining she whispered the final words of her prayer, Lord, give me the strength I need to face him again

She found herself picturing the warming sunshine of the Egyptian gardens, the cooling of autumn the taste of strawberries

The feel of that heavy love, pure love, a love that made her forget her duties, and in the end the same love that would end her duty, as well as her life. She had chosen, and in the end punished, for he did not even realize what had taken place, what she had done to get to this part. Glancing through her quickly fading sight, she grasped his hand, strenghth filling her.

She would complete her task.

Stumbling to stand, she grasped onto his hand harder, holding it to her heart. Sweet, sweet child her only escape.

Standing tall, blood dripping from the lacerations, she took a step forward. This had to end. This dream would end, for she would wake him up, wake them all up he hath stolen my heart, so she waits, thanking and cursing him, as she bleeds dry, after all what a sweet agony

((Foreshadow))

Watching my bare feet hit the frigid marble was all that could entertain me as I was yet again led from the darkness of one tunnel, to that of another endless ring of cold stone.

I would not be free of my rancid captors, my only refuge was the gentle whispers of Bartholomew in the corners of my mind. I had seen not a hide nor hair of Caius.

Quickening my pace my mind wandered, I closed my eyes .

Rays of light stained the marble floor of my chamber, the cathedral ceiling my only escape

Warming my skin, absorbing what I could I close my eyes.

Flashback

Warm sun baked my back as I walked through the bustling streets of Egypt, my home smiling as people bowed, love in the air, scents of freshly baked meats, and sweets tainted the summer wind.

Miss, wouldn t you love - No, over here my lord- the vender fought for the nobilities attention. Hoping that this would be their lucky day, so they would have money to feed their families.

Pushing my veil I was about to reach for-

THIEF! You ll pay for that, you no good gutter scum! a nearby by vender s yelling caught my attention, turning swiftly with an anxious stomach, I froze. Holding a struggling youth, not quite a man just yet with his broadening shoulders, and slimming face.

Release that young man, now sir. what the hell, where did that come from. With an ageless grace I was at the mans side.

But milady, this worthless scrap needs to pay, only a finger or two- the sleazy mans eyes swept my form, eyes glinting as they came to rest on my face.

Is that enough, tossing a bag of gold on the table, I grasped the unconscious young man, trying to ignore the inescapable heat of his skin, or the jolt to my stomach.

You are much to kind- the man froze with one look, as drug my newly acquired thief to the edge of the street, where my gold inlaid chariot rested. God what was this kid eating-oohh right

*Cauis POV*

Light pierced the darkness, moaning I covered my face-giggling interrupted my thoughts as moaned again. Shooting up to sitting position I glanced around the room, taking in the airy space, everything beautifully made. Nobility.

I m glad you are finally awake, I was beginning to doubt my ability to save someone though I m not all that surprised you did take a good head bashing from that cranky street merchant. Man does he have something stuffed up his ass

My heart stopped, she was so beautiful and noble glancing down at his hands clenched in the white silk sheets, his grimy hands.

Thank you. I said, waiting for the yells to get out. For her disgust.

She scooted closer her scent drowning him, hints of spice, vanilla, and the free breeze she ran her hand through his hair, nails scratching his scalp gently tugging the tangles of sleep out. Unknowingly leaning towards her, she smirked, tugging his head roughly up, You have beautiful eyes, such sad eyes.

Blushing, he turned his head away, his soul shrinking from her piercing gaze, his eyes drifted down. She was clothed in sheer white silk, contrasting with her bronze skin. It moved with the slightest movement of the toxic air around him, giving him glimpses of warm glowing skin.

How could she stand to look at him, his filthiness.

What is your name boy? Or will I just call you thief. her silken voice brought him from his degrading thoughts, sending chills that had nothing to do with the temperature down his spine.

Milady my mamma calls me Caius. but you can call me whatever you want (lol, felt funny typing that)

Tilting her head to the side she looked thoughtful.

Well young Caius, how old are you? her lilting voice held a type of ageless humor.

17 summers milady, would you mind terribly-no would you be able to tell me your age mam? Not that young

She smiled, dazzling me making it hard to concentrate on what was happening now.

A lady never tells her age, and if she does its always younger then what she really is a smooth palm cupped my face, eyelids drooping she came closer closer still, our faces barely inches apart-only to kiss my forehead. She stood, gown swirling in her quick movements.

Good night Sweet little thief, may the angels not steal you from my bed tonight *  
??? POV Stroking her face, the memories flooded.  
Such a liar

K theres chapter 4, not quite as long as I wanted it to be, but atleast it there right?  
Read and review if you want me to keep writing. I NEED REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
